


This is Totally How it Happened

by SimplexityJane



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplexityJane/pseuds/SimplexityJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they tell people the real story of how they started this, people are going to look at them and ask very earnest questions about violence. </p><p>The other two options are, if possible, worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Totally How it Happened

Here’s the thing. Right now, Blake should totally be punching him in the face. He did sort of spill her darkest secret to someone without even thinking about it, and he _gets_ that if it gets out Blake will be in so much trouble there’s not even a word for it. Neptune’s a good guy, a great guy, coolest guy Sun knows, but he’s not someone Blake chose to tell. He’s Sun’s best friend, Sun’s best friend who has been known to blab everything Sun says to Scarlet, even secrets. So Blake should be punching him, or yelling, or trying to shoot him.

But Blake isn’t punching him. She’s not doing anything but looking at him, steady (not revealing _anything_ with her face, probably something the White Fang taught her), her ears completely still. Sun prides himself on being able to read people, but she’s just a blank.

“Will Neptune tell anyone else?” she asks, finally, breaking the tension that really shouldn’t be here on this fantastic(ally _cold_ ) day. “Do you trust him?”

“I trust him with my life,” Sun says, nodding. Blake’s ears twitch under her bow, almost going flat, so he continues, “And I told him, repeatedly, how important it was that he not tell _anyone_. I’m so sorry.”

He fully expects to be hit. That’s how his team would deal with this. Apologies, then violence, then reconciliation. It’s a whole pattern they’ve established, especially since Sun has a habit of putting his foot in his mouth.

“I trust you, and if you trust him, that’s what matters.” She looks off into the distance. “I’m also going to threaten him. And if you tell anyone else, I’ll shoot you in the face.”

Sun nods, tail twitching behind him with his nervousness. Blake actually smiles at that, and she doesn’t comment on the whole staring thing he does while she reads. He’s pretty sure that means it’s endearing, not creepy.

Her team gets there just a few minutes later, out to celebrate the weekend. Ruby and Weiss are arguing, Yang in the background making silly faces over their shoulders. Other than Blake, Yang is Sun’s favorite. She’s really funny and seems like she’d kick ass in a fight.

Also her boobs. Sun has always appreciated boobs, and Yang’s are fantastic.

“I guess I’ll let you deal with the horde,” he says, smiling. Her mouth quirks up at the side “But if you decide to fight with pencils or whatever, I am totally going to watch that. For someone who isn’t a cat, your teammate really likes fish.”

She shoots a glare at him.

“Too soon?” he asks. She nods. “Again, so, so sorry. I know a guy who sells catnip, if you’re up for bribes.”

“Why would you be bribing Blake? And don’t you know, yarn and shiny things are the way to her good graces, not plants. Tried it.” Yang winks at him, looking at his abs. He looks at her boobs.

It’s an equivalent exchange.

Without looking up from her book, Blake says, “Sun let it slip to his friend that I’m a faunus.”

For a second Sun doesn’t understand what just happened, it’s so fast. One second he’s looking at Blake, who’s smirking and reading a trashy book, and the next he’s staring up at the sun. And his jaw hurts. Also his neck, and now his _back_ hurts, and not because of the fall.

Yang, it turns out, packs quite the punch.

“What the hell, Sun!” she’s shouting, and he looks up to see Ruby, Weiss, _and_ Blake holding her back. Her eyes are that red that they only get when she’s really pissed and she can’t control her semblance. Luckily she isn’t spitting fire, or he’d be screwed.

“Ow,” he says.

“Yang, it’s okay.” Blake’s voice is really nice, all calm and firm at the same time. “He apologized, and I’m going to threaten to cut off his friend’s penis if he so much as breathes the word faunus around me.”

Huh. Apparently Sun has a thing for women threatening Neptune with bodily harm. It’s not surprising, honestly.

“I’m still mad.” Yang steps over him, pointing at his face. “Your boob-looking privileges have been revoked.”

“Okay, I accept that, sad as it is. I, uh, sort of expected to get punched, too, so. Is my jaw broken?”  He let his hand hover above it, afraid to touch it in case it really _is_ as bad as it feels right now. Yang shakes her head, smiling, and he figures now's as good a time as any to let his tail wrap around her leg and—

“Oh my—Sun!”

(“That’s when it started,” he says. Yang grins.

“Sun.” Blake’s voice is filled with all the patience of a very put upon old cat who has to deal with an over exuberant pair of puppies. “’Mommy punched me in the face and I knocked her on her butt’, _is not_ an appropriate story to tell your children. They’ll start to get ideas about abuse and love that we don’t want them to have.”

“Them?” he and Yang say at the same time, ridiculous notes of hope in their voices.)

“So, uh, you and, uh.” Sun looks down at his hands, face flaming with heat. Yang continues to get dressed in front of him, and now he knows that her boobs are just as magnificent out of her shirt as they are in them (and that Blake apparently likes them just as much as he does, considering the bite marks). He tells himself not to look up, but he can’t help it.

Blake is really pretty all flushed like that. Yang is smiling too, like, _you poor thing_ smiling, and the shirt she has on does nothing to hide the _nipples_. Blake has a _blanket_ to cover her at least.

Legs. Boobs. Hickeys. His brain is sort of shorting out.

“Doing the horizontal tango? Making _loooove_? Got caught with our pants down, literally? Ooh, practicing our _very special_ sparring? Come on, you’ve now seen me with my tongue _in_ someone, we really can’t be awkward now, can we?” Her mouth quivers like she’s about to burst out laughing. Blake, apparently completely _done_ with this conversation, has thrown the blanket over her face. If Sun didn’t know how naked she is under that blanket he’d join her. “Are you… going bananas?”

That startles a snort out of him, and then they’re laughing together, Sun-and-Yang, the two funny ones of the group.

He wonders if he should feel jealous, if not that both girls he’s sort of head over heels for are sleeping with each other, but for the fact that they can have this during the middle of a war. He doesn’t, though, because even _Blake_ is laughing under her blanket, and Yang jumps on her after a minute and tickles her ears. It doesn’t seem like such a bad idea, joining them in the epic tickle battle that ends when both he and Yang are tied up with makeshift whips. This is usually how the tickle fights end.

“You’re not going to be awkward about this, right?” Yang asks, when Blake has left them to ‘act like an actual adult and get some work done around camp’. She’s surprisingly serious, and Sun gets the idea that she _knows_ , about him and his crush and massive inability to do anything other than flirt and make jokes.

He shakes his head, swallowing around the lump in his throat.

“If it makes you both happy, and it doesn’t change things with the war and everything—I mean, Nora and Ren have been fucking in every place they can get naked in, and you know Pyrrha and Our Fearless Leader have that whole True Love thing going on, and none of them are less professional. I understand that professional isn’t a word in your vocabulary, but--”

“Ass.” Yang leans back against her wall, dopy smile on her face. He’s probably no better when he thinks about Blake, or Yang, or (now) Yang-and-Blake. “I really love her. Like, she’s the best person I’ve ever met, and she’s just as good as me. And she’s a big soft pile of kitty under that cool tiger persona. But you know that too.” She smiles at him, not the pitying one from earlier, but it still makes him hurt inside. “You could almost say she’s _purrfect_.”

It’s like Yang has Blake radar, because there’s a squawk from outside, and a frantic rush to presumably regain that cool persona Blake hides under because the White Fang fucked her over. Yang and Sun share nods, and it’s like they just formed a pact of solidarity—a Protect Blake Pact, maybe. They both love her, after all. It only makes sense that they'd agree to make sure she never gets hurt again.

(“You two were idiots.” Blake rolls her eyes.

“Well, I wasn’t raised to expect threesomes, Belladona,” Yang says, curled up around the baby. Sun makes cute faces at her while he replies.

“I don’t know, that’s how _I_ imagined my best years—ow, ow, I’m kidding! Not in front of the kid!”)

This is probably going to be the deciding battle of this war. Sun knows this, because it’s the battle that has everyone from that crazy caffeine dude to _Nora and Ren_ stressed out. Ruby and Jaune keep having meetings with Ozpin about strategy, and Weiss and Pyrrha keep practicing combinations of their semblances that they might need to use if everything goes pear shaped. The only person who isn’t going absolutely insane with waiting is Blake, and that’s only because she turns into a brick wall before every battle, lost in her own head.

“You know, I think the booze is supposed to be for after we win,” Sun tells Yang when she offers him a bottle of some nasty shit they found in some farmer’s basement. Silent for what’s probably the first time in her life, she shrugs, and Sun takes the bottle. They’re old pros at drinking just enough now, know exactly how to avoid hangovers. It’s only been three years since the war started, and it feels like Sun’s lived too many lifetimes for one guy. _Battle fatigue_ , he heard one of the oldies say. It happens to the guys on the front a lot, apparently.

They drink companionably, taking sips from the bottle and complaining loudly about the taste. There’s no watch tonight since they know exactly where Cinder and her army are, so he doesn’t care about getting too tired to sit up and ending up on Yang’s shoulder.

“The world _sucks_ ,” he says, and she nods. “Not the good way, either.”

“If it sucked the good way I don’t think anyone would go to war.” Yang’s voice is all wavery like it gets when she’s about to cry, like when her dad and uncle died, like that one time Blake got stabbed. “Everyone would stay home and make babies and be safe.” She snorts, turns it into a laugh. “Blakelets,” she says, like that makes any sense.

Suddenly it does, and he’s laughing too, imagining a herd of tiny Blakes running around, kitten ears flattening up against their heads because they don’t know how to stop that yet. He imagines Yang’s kids, all blonde and the best sort of people, her eyes and attitude.

“You’d be a really good mom,” he says. Because he’s being honest tonight, he adds, “I mean, Ruby turned out pretty great, and you did all the mom stuff with her. Your kids are gonna be tiny badasses.”

“And yours are gonna drive you up a wall, literally. You’ll have to chase them all over the city, and they’ll just be hanging there, with a banana, just like their dad.”

“Sounds nice.” He leans further into her, head pillowed by her boobs.  “Boob pillow.”

Yang laughs, putting the bottle somewhere far away, and pets his hair. He falls asleep like that, wakes up curled in a pile with Yang in front of him and Blake holding him from behind. It’s a position he’s familiar with, what with supplies being limited and beds being pretty much the rarest of treasures. It’s never stopped being a novel experience, or one that makes him regret every time he never told them how he really felt.

The battle is that day. There’s no more time, and everyone’s panicking but getting shit done, and Sun and Neptune clap each other on the shoulder for good luck, just like they have before every battle. His team shares nods, _goodbye_ nods, and Sun gets his weapons ready.

“If we don’t die today, we should talk about things,” Blake says, confusing both Sun and Yang, considering the look she shoots at him. He shrugs but agrees, and they go into battle.

It’s chaos. It’s always chaos, blood and screams and no real thought, just action and reaction. Sun doesn’t count how many people he’s killed, just does his job and protects the people who can’t do that themselves. They fight for hours, bullets flying through the air and Dust powering everyone on the field, not just the people who stole it. It’s horrifying and gruesome, but mostly it’s just _tiring_.

Sun doesn’t see them win. He only knows it happens because suddenly everyone on the other side is laying down their weapons, hands in the air, and his job description changes. He cuffs prisoners, snarling at faunus who call him a traitor, and when it’s all finally _done_ he collapses on a cot in the corner of their new camp.

He wakes up with his face in Yang’s cleavage, Blake wrapped around him like an octopus. He blinks, then frowns, because he distinctly remembers falling asleep _alone_.

“Shh, sleeping now,” Yang says. Somehow she seems to have developed a Sun radar, or maybe she just felt him move his mouth away from her boobs. “Be a good boyfriend and go to _sleep_.”

Sun raises an eyebrow at that. Blake pulls even closer to him and hums. He can feel it travel up his spine, she's so close.

“Sleep now, talk later.” She presses her face in his neck, and Sun is exhausted enough that he just goes with it.

(“So ‘Mommy and Daddy got drunk together and Mommy realized she was in love, then Mom decided to just kiss Daddy instead of tell him that she’d been thinking about it for years’ is a better story?” Sun asks, shaking his head.

“How about ‘Mom murdered Mommy and Daddy because they woke up the _finally sleeping_ baby’? Is that better?” Blake rocks a little, too much white in her eyes. Even three parents isn’t enough to stop sleep deprivation, apparently.

“How about ‘Mommy and Mom were already pretty awesome, but Daddy proved to be the mon _key_ that opened the door to _real_ _purrfection_.”

“If the baby wakes up because you made _him_ laugh too loudly, I’m going to go to Ruby’s to sleep tonight.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed, as always, and it's 2 am. Please point out anything glaring. I ship this like burning. Someone tell me I'm not the only one, please.


End file.
